


Realm of the Senses

by Mettespo



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: F/M, No Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mettespo/pseuds/Mettespo
Summary: 4 weeks post season 3Mac has a gift for Will she wanted to give to him when he got out of prison. Well, she never got around to it until now.





	Realm of the Senses

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently not making any real progress with the story I'm actually writing at the moment (Hi, Jenni! *wave*), so I thought a little smutty one shot might help... ;-)

**Realm Of The Senses  
**   


It was a rainy summer day, about four weeks after Charlie's funeral, and Mac and Will had decided to spend a quiet weekend at home. The last weeks had been crazy with her settling into her new job and Will trying to get used to working with Jim. They hadn't had much time for themselves, but slowly they had passed the first, initial stage of grieving and instead concentrated more on the other big change in their life, her pregancy.

So today they had taken the chance to look at some of the books they had acquired that dealt with the topic. Will had been eager to read up on everything from the beginning and kept asking her questions about things he had missed while he had been in jail – Had she suffered from morning sickness? What about special cravings? Did she already notice changes to her body? Was she _really_ sure they wouldn't harm the baby while making up for lost time in bed?

Mac was touched by his genuine interest and desire to be involved. Right now they were sitting on their comfortable living room couch, each occupying a corner with their stretched out legs tangled up in the middle. Will was holding his book on parenthood with his left hand while his right was holding on to her bare foot that was cradled in his crotch, absently letting his thumb run over her soft skin.

It was a pleasant and soothing feeling, but at the same time a little distracting, especially with the pregnancy hormones having taken over her body. Finally Mac admitted to herself that she wasn't really getting into the current chapter of her book on nutrition and lowered it into her lap. For a moment she simply studied her husband, unnoticed by him, and was once again glad that he was doing better. Of course they were both still mourning Charlie's loss and they were missing him every day, but the pain had gradually started to turn from severe distress to a dull ache while life went on.

Tilting her head Mac bit her lower lip when she thought about what she had planned for them and then grinned. Yeah, he wouldn't like being interrupted right now, but she was sure he'd get over it pretty soon...

She slowly let her hand glide into his pant leg next to her hip and softly raked her nails over his shin, while her own foot pressed lightly into his groin. „Honey?“

„Mmh? Do you need anything?“ Looking up from his book he smiled and waited for her to speak.

Biting her lip again Mac fought down a sudden bout of nerves. „Could you maybe take a break? I would like to give you something.“

„What is it? Don't tell me you've got a new sonogram yesterday and we're going to have twins?“

Mac just grinned, freed her foot and got up. Reaching out to him Will followed suit and she took his hand to lead him to the bedroom, where she moved to her nightstand and got a flat, rectangular and nicely wrapped box out of the drawer. Handing it to him Will cocked an eyebrow. „Still could be a sonogram put in a carton.“

„Stop it, definitely no twins.“ She sneered but then took a deep breath. „I wanted to give this to you already when you came home from jail, but it wasn't the right time. Go ahead, open it.“

„You've got me a welcome home gift?“ A smile appeared on Will's face and he leaned in for a soft kiss. „Thank you!“

Holding the box up to his ear he carefully shook it but didn't hear a sound. Impatiently tearing off the wrapping paper he let it fall onto the bed and then lifted the lid. For a moment he just stared at the content before slowly moving his head up. „Is this... Is this for what I think it is for?“

„I don't know what you think, but... well, I feel I deserve some punishment, too, after all I had the exact same information you went to jail for...“

Seeing Mac innocently looking at him Will focused his eyes back on the box in his hands and swallowed hard, fully aware that this wasn't a joke gift. „Are you... are you _sure_ about this?“

He hesitantly grabbed the content and held up two pairs of custom fit, leather clad handcuffs. Mac noticed Will's reluctance but also saw his eyes darken. „You know that once in a while I like to give up control. I'm _in_ control all week, and... You can do whatever you want; I know you would never hurt me. But if it makes you feel better we can use a safeword, okay?“

Will looked at her with wide eyes. She could see that he was aroused by her proposal, and while tentatively fingering the cuffs he finally nodded. „But only if you are _really_ sure about this.“

„Actually, I can't wait...“ With a coy smile Mac stepped up to him but then just stood there, waiting for him to take over. „Or didn't you read the chapter about a women's horniness during her pregnancy yet?“

Will's breath hitched and he haphazardly threw the box he was still holding away. Then he eyed her up, mustering her from top to bottom and clearly thinking, before he spoke with a hoarse voice. „Strip. And then get onto the bed.“

A shiver ran through Mac's body at his commanding tone, but she quickly complied and shedded her leggings and t-shirt. Taking a little more time with her bra and panties she then sat down and scooted over to the middle of the bed. Lying down she stretched out her arms above her head and expectantly looked at Will, licking her lips.

Before joining her he went over to the thermostat to put the air-conditioning on a lower setting; he definitely did not want Mac to catch a cold. After placing the keys for the cuffs he had found on the bottom of the box on the nightstand, he fastened her left wrist to the headboard and then walked around the bed to do the same with the right. After making sure that they weren't too tight and the strain wasn't too much on Mac's shoulders he let his hand run down her arm. „What is your safeword?“

„Jellyfish.“

Despite the situation Will chuckled. „Okay, that'll break the mood. The moment you say it I will stop, I promise.“

„I know.“ Deep trust shone from Mac's eyes and he couldn't help but lean down and press a soft kiss to her lips. Then he sat up again and let his eyes roam over her naked body, presented to him in this mind-boggling, erotic way. Endless possibilities of how he could 'punish' her ran through his mind, and he admitted to himself that it was incredibly arousing that MacKenzie, his strong, self-confident and independent wife, trusted him enough to submit to him so freely.

Finally he stretched out next to her and buried his head in the crook of her neck while placing his left hand on her breast. Massaging it he felt Mac arching her back into him and a first soft moan escaped her. Still he kept concentrating on her pulse point, nipping, sucking and gently scraping his teeth over her skin.

Stopping short of marking her in a visible place like this he finally moved down to her chest. Mac's breath had accelerated and she pushed her breasts upwards, begging for attention, so Will let his tongue run a line between her mounds before he latched onto one nipple and she let out a small cry. Immediately he stopped and looked up. „Still too sensitive?“

Shaking her head Mac gasped. „No... it feels fucking fantastic... Keep... going.“

Reassured he lowered his head again to resume his task, and within a matter of minutes Mac was writhing underneath him, pulling on the cuffs to be able to bury her hands in his hair. „Oh God, Billy... Please...!“

„Mmmh...“ Not letting off he now quickly changed from left to right, licking, then sucking and adding light bites that had her keening for more. When Will noticed though that Mac was starting to rub her thighs together for more friction, he moved his own leg to rest between hers so she couldn't get the pressure she needed. At the same time he let one hand trail down to lightly cup her center without administering any pressure at all, causing her to buck into him. When he continued to simply suckle on her stiff nipple she swore. „God, I hate you!“

„I'm pretty sure you don't...“ Smirking he slowly ran one finger through her folds, making her moan loudly. Still he didn't follow up with any other action down there but concentrated on her by now flushed chest again, pretending to contemplatively talk to himself. „I wonder if I can make you come just by playing with these beauties...“

Mac was going crazy. Will had always known how to pleasure her, but right now his skills, combined with the constant state of arousal she was in anyway thanks to her pregnancy hormones, were taking her to heights she couldn't remember ever having climbed before.

Her fingers pulled at the handcuffs, itching to grab his hair and push his head down to where she wanted him. For a moment she cursed herself for giving him this present, but then Will, focused on his self-imposed task, did something incredibly amazing with his tongue and she forgot everything else. Instinctively she lifted her leg over his while her hips bucked up against his hand again, which was still resting on her mons. „Please, Billy, _please_...“

Hearing her desperate pleading and feeling her writhing underneath him Will intensified the attention he was currently giving to one of her nipples, and only a short moment later he felt a tremble running through her, a telltale sign that she was close. Scraping his teeth repeatedly over both peaks while blowing puffs of air over them in between Mac fell apart, calling out his name and moaning helplessly, oblivious to anything around her, and he felt the undulation within her core before a gush of wetness covered his hand.

Panting heavily Mac fell back onto the mattress, her arms going completely limp. She only opened her eyes when Will spoke up smugly. „I knew I could do it...“ He didn't take his eyes off her when he licked his fingers clean of her juices, savouring her taste.

„That was... not... so bad...“ she gasped and her eyes turned wider when Will didn't even give her a break but moved down her body to settle his torso between her legs. „Not so bad, eh? Let's see if I can do better.“

„Billy!“ Mac cried out when he let a finger slide into her without any preamble, and when he put his lips on her clit a second climax suddenly hit her without warning, causing her to violently buck her hips up into his face. „Oh God, Billy, don't stop, don't stop... I...“

Again she shuddered and writhed beneath him, and this time Will let her come down a little, soothingly running his free hand over her thigh while his finger still moved slowly in and out. „Are you still okay?“

Mac didn't answer, still caught up in the sensory overload running through her body, so he repeated his question after a moment. This time he got a trembling „Yeah“, followed by a sharp exhale, and he removed his finger from inside her.

Pressing soft kisses to her inner thighs he waited until her breathing had slowed down a little. Her cocked legs arched over his shoulders and he scooted up a little, trying to get into a more comfortable position with his erection, still confined to his jeans, pressing into the bed. „You know I'm not done yet, right?“

Her answer was a deep sigh, followed by a mumbled „I'm game...“

„Good.“ Will lowered his head and tentatively let his tongue run through her wetness once. „Because you actually don't have a choice.“

Accompanied by her moans he continued with long, slow strokes, while his hands reached up to cover her breasts, tweaking and rolling her sensitive buds.

Driving her to her third orgasm within such a short time took a little longer, but he patiently gave all his attention to her center now. When her moans started to turn into breathy cries he moved his mouth to her clit and alternated between flicking and sucking, finally causing Mac to let out a shrill squeak. Will didn't let himself get distracted by it, though, and intensified his ministrations, adding pressure with his tongue and occasionally scraped his teeth over her bundle of nerves.

When Mac started to squirm once more he moved down a little and started to fuck her with his tongue, lapping up the juices that ran freely by now. Pressing down into his face to feel him even deeper Mac's arms were now stretched to their full extend, and she let out a desperate groan when she noticed that she had no more room to move. „Fuck, Will, more... I need... more.“

Instead Will stopped.

It took her a second to notice, but then she lifted her head, breathing harshly and whining in protest. „Billy!“

Feigning concern he returned her gaze. „Are you sure ? I don't want you to wear yourself out.“

The icy look she gave him was contradicted by the single sob that was escaping her at the same time. „Fuck you, Will!“

Smirking at her her obvious distress he teasingly pressed his thumb to her nub. „Oh no, Honey, I'll be fucking _you_ shortly. Hard. But not quite yet...“

His words made her arch into him again, completely contradicting the expression on her face, and she spread her legs wider in invitation, but the man between them focused on her core again, replacing his tongue with a finger now. Slowly moving it in and out he repeatedly grazed her g-spot, winding her up more and more. When he added a second finger he picked up speed and fingerfucked her relentlessly. Now it didn't take long for her muscles to squeeze around his digits, triggering the next orgasm.

Throwing her head from left to right she was desperate for his hands on her chest. Normally playing with herself in these situations she was bound by her restraints this time, and with a constant string of moans and whines she couldn't even utter any words in this regard so that maybe Will would bring her the touch she was craving.

When he heard the keening sounds Mac let out Will got impossibly harder, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer. He groaned loudly and ground his erection into the mattress, but right now it was still about Mac and he was not finished with her yet.

„Number three... Get ready for number four, Honey...“

Her breath came in tiny little gasps and her whole body was covered in sweat by now. „Oh fuck, what have I done?“

Will chuckled smugly and looked up at her, but before he could say anything he noticed that Mac had moved down so much that her arms were stretched taut, putting her in a possibly uncomfortable position. He immediately slid his arm around her waist and hoisted her up a little, so that the strain on her shoulders became less.

Simultaneously he never stopped moving his fingers inside her, and after a quick squeeze to her breast Mac instinctively arched into, he moved the hand down again to get a hold on her hip, not allowing her to get her core away from the constant stimulation.

When his lips moved up to her clit again her movements got more desperate, but he didn't let go off her. She was sobbing by now, causing Will to grin against her, and he added a third finger, showing no mercy as she hadn't safeworded out yet. „ _You_ asked for it.“

„Fuck, fuck, fuck... _Billy_!“ While Mac tried to lift herself away from his talented tongue and fingers, her body betrayed her and pushed itself against him at the same time. She wasn't able to form any coherent thought anymore and could only endure the incredible feelings running through her.

Then her fourth orgasm rippled through her and she cried out again. Her legs wound themselves tightly around Will's neck and her hips chased the last movements of his fingers before she finally fell back onto the bed. She was in a deep daze and didn't even notice that he removed his hand and slowly let both of them run over her legs while he pressed soft kisses to her skin to bring her down.

Finally Will let go of her and moved up. His face was a mess, covered in her juices, but he looked immensely satisfied with himself. When he leaned down for a gentle kiss Mac opened her eyes, still panting but giving him a blissful smile. „Billy... That was...“

He smiled and let his finger trail down her cheek before placing it on her lips. „We're not done yet... I know you've got one more in you.“

When her eyes grew bigger he pressed his still covered erection into her hip, kissed her again and then sat up. Taking the key he opened one of the cuffs, turned his wife's lifeless body over and fastened it again on the other side of the headboard. Quickly shedding his t-shirt, pants and boxers he returned to the bed and settled behind Mac after pulling her up to her knees. Taking his throbbing cock into his hand he let it slide through her folds, groaning loudly when it was covered in her wetness.

Slowly pressing into her he was met by Mac instinctively pushing back, and they both moaned unabashedly at this feeling. Finally fully sheathed he closed his eyes for a moment before he started to move, unhurriedly at first but then picking up speed.

Bending over her he let his hands run up her torso and around to massage her breasts and pluck her nipples. Mac was leaning on her elbows, panting hard with her head turned to the side and her mouth hanging open. Tiny whimpers escaped her and she felt like she couldn't take anymore, but when Will let one of his hands trail down to her clit she involuntarily jolted forward, the light touch almost too much for her oversensitive nub but her body still not satisfied.

Thrusting harder Will knew he was getting close to losing control, and he all he wanted now was to coax one last orgasm out of Mac's ravished body, to feel her come around him and then finally let go himself. „Mac... Come for me... one more time.“

She felt him pushing even harder and faster now, and she couldn't even try to fight her next climax she knew was approaching rapidly. All she could do was sob. „...Can't... too much...“

Will's movements faltered and his heart seemed to stop, but then he told himself that she still hadn't used her safeword. „Yes... Yes, you can... Come with me, come _now_!“

With a final flick to her clit Mac was right there; she was falling over the edge and with the last energy her body could supply her muscles squeezed around Will's dick who followed her after another couple of thrusts.

Completely exhausted she let the cuffs hold all her weight, and when Will slowly pulled his softening cock out of her she wasn't even able to stay on her knees, but her ass tipped over to the side on its own accord.

As soon as Will could think straight again he opened the cuffs and massaged Mac's wrists and shoulders for a moment, while she didn't stir. Still panting he pressed a kiss to her neck and then went to the bathroom to soak a washcloth with luke warm water. When he returned he sat down next to her and gently stroked sticky strands of hair out of her face before he let the cloth run over her heated, sweat-covered body, eliciting a content hum from her.

When he was done he lay down next to her, covering them both with a thin sheet, and pulled her against his chest. „Are you alright, Honey?“

Not opening her eyes Mac let out a deep sigh. „More than alright... Thank you...“

Will smiled against her head. „Oh, you're most definitely more than welcome. Thank _you_... That was unbelievable!“

Again Mac hummed, but then she giggled weakly. „You do know that one day soon it's gonna be your turn, right?“

 


End file.
